


Into The Forest

by undernightlight



Category: Into The Forest of Fireflies Light, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AU, Cute, M/M, into the forest of fireflies light - Freeform, namjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undernightlight/pseuds/undernightlight
Summary: Young Seokjin get lost in the forest and a friendly spirit helps him find his way home.





	Into The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quite some time ago, thinking this was long...but I've written stories much longer than this at a better quality, but I still wanted to share. I still like the idea but I really can't be bothered to rewrite it, aha.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.
> 
> Based on the Japanese film 'Into The Forest of Fireflies' Light' and I would totally recommend it.

His mother softly kissed the top of his head, before climbing back into the car, waving as they drove away. Seokjin knew he’d miss his parents during the summer, but he was also looking forward to being able to spend time with his grandparent, which he rarely got to see since they moved out to the countryside over a year ago. And he was glad his parents got a break; they deserve a break, he thought.

When the car could no longer be seen, he turned back to see his grandparents smiling down at him. It wasn’t hard when you were smaller than the average seven year old, but he didn’t mind, he liked being small; it allowed him the best hiding places in hide-and-go-seek. His grandpa stepped towards him, put and arm over the little boy’s shoulders and ruffled his brown hair, disrupting his fringe ever slightly.

“Well Jin,” he said, “Let’s get you inside, shall we.”

He was small but independent, and wheeled his little suitcase of clothes behind him, one hand on the handle, and the other secure on the strap of his backpack that hung at uneven length across his shoulders. He made sure to bring his favourite colouring book and pencils, as well as his favourite pair of blue shorts. His grandparent found it amusing how he refused their help, but they let him have this.

The spare room was spacious, with the walls painted a light blue and the bed covers being white with pink flowers, like he was told, and he had always liked the colour pink. To have a room all to himself for the full summer was a luxury, considering he was used to the small family house in the city; he felt privileged to be allowed the extra space.

He placed his suitcase by the bedside table and his backpack on the bed, then turned to his family with a smile that his grandparent found contagious.

“I can imagine you want to go explore,” his grandpa said, to which Jin gave am excited nod, trying to hold back his adventurous spirit, “Go on, just be back before it gets dark, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you grandpa,” Seokjin said, before bounding passed them and out of the house, running straight down the street.

He knew where he was going. Despite being only young, he was bright and observant, and on the few occasions they had visited, they always passed a forest out in the distance. He had never been allowed before, because he was far too young, and even if they had let him, they always told him they didn’t have time for exploring, but now he had the whole summer to explore to his heart’s contempt.

He slowed his running, then stopped at the edge of the forest, peering around the trees to look inside. It seemed dark, the canopy of leaves blocking out light, only allowing small beam to hit the forest floor, and he could tell it held mystery, possibly even danger, but he couldn’t be stopped even if people tried; he was determined to explore. He began to walk, taking a small step in, with led to another and another. He started wandering in no particular direction, and continued to walk for an unknown length of time, until he found a tree worth climbing.

So he climbed it.

He was watching where he put his foot each time, carefully planting his foot down every time he stepped up. He picked a branch that was high enough, but he deemed to still be safe, and he sat on the branch, swinging his leg over to have one leg either side, and his palms resting down against the bark. He looked up and saw a figure in the background.

The figure was tall, but stood half behind a tree. Seokjin thought the figure looked like a man, but he couldn’t fully tell, as there was a mask over the man’s face. From where he was sat, the mask looked white, or grey maybe, with ears sticking out at the top. There was some form of decoration on the mask, but he couldn’t make out what it was.

“Hi!” Seokjin called out. The figure shifted, seeming uneasy at being spotted, but slowly walked out, knowing he couldn’t hide now.

“Hello,” Jin said again, still without an answer from the man. The little boy swung his leg over, so both legs were on the same side of the branch, then leaned back, using his knees to latch onto the branch and to swing upside down, his fringe out of his face. He was always good at gymnastics.

“I’m Seokjin,” he said, still trying to make conversation, but still, no response; the figure just stared at the boy. In an attempt to see the stranger better, he lost his balance, and came off the branch, falling onto the ground with a loud thud.

“You could’ve help me,” he said to the man, who had moved closer, but kept his arms by his side.

Seokjin could see the figure better now. He could see his face, but only his mouth, as the mask he wore covers his nose and up, but he could see the man’s black hair sticking out in sharp contrast with the white mask. He could see the design now; there were blue marking where the eyes would be, they were just black shapes resembling the curved eyes the mask would normally have. There was decorative marking in black and blue painted across the forehead, ears and cheeks, symmetrical each way. The man was much taller than he was, but looked much older, so it only make sense, and wore clothes that Jin thought must be pretty standard for someone of that age; black, ripped jeans with the ends rolled up just above his ankles, but his skin couldn’t be seen over high converse trainers, which Jin only knew because he owned the same red ones at home. He also wore a short sleeved, navy t-shirt, and a black beaded bracelet around his right wrist.

“Sorry,” the man in the mask eventually said, alerting Jin back to the fact that he had just be staring at this stranger.

“No, it’s okay,” Seokjin said, standing and rubbing the back of his head, and although it hurt, he kept smiling.

“The forest can be dangerous Seokjin. You should go back to where you came from.” The man spoke so calmly and so matter-of-factly that Jin felt he should listen to his words of advice. He turned on the spot...but then turned again and again, because he couldn’t remember which way he came from, and had to idea which way home was.

He panicked. He didn’t know what to do. This hadn’t happened before, he never explored the city on his own, and him, only being seven, did what scared and lonely seven year olds do; cry. His eyes began to water and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he left out quiet little sniffles.

“Wh-Why are you crying?” The rather suddenly outburst seemed to startle the man, and made him uncomfortable, because he definitely didn’t know what to do with a crying child.

“I-I-I don’t know where I am,” the blubbered between sobs.

“I can take you to the stone archway, but that’s all; that’s as far as I’ll take you.”

Jin’s tears stopped rather quickly as he remembered passing under a stone archway on his travels, and he was confident he would be able to make his way from there. He smiled at the kind words, and went to hug the man, the man shuffled away, avoiding him, while picking up a stick from the ground.

“This way,” the man said, pointing the stick, then walking in the direction. Seokjin followed after, his little legs struggling to keep up with the larger paces of the kind stranger. He kept a few paces behind, just watching him. Unexpectedly, Jin sees the stick in the man’s hand being held back to him.

“Hold this so you don’t get lost,” he said, and Jin did so, clutching the end of the stick happily. They didn’t talk on the walk back to the arch, but Jin didn't mind; his mind was occupied with trying to work out who this stranger might be. He was aware of ‘stranger danger’, but for whatever reason that the little boy could not explain, he felt safe. And when being lost in a forest, what other option did he had?

After a while of walking, the gateway could be seen. Jin recognised it as they approached; the moss growing across the rocks in oddly shaped patches and the bright red ribbon hanging between the grey stone and the closest tree trunks.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” Jin said, standing directly underneath it, letting go of the stick absentmindedly, and turning back to look at the man.

“Follow the path from here and it will take you out of the forest,” the man said.

“Thank you,” the little brown haired boy said, “Can I see you tomorrow?”

“...why?”

“Because you seem nice and I want to get to know you. And I don’t want to get lost again.”

“Then just don’t come back to the forest. That way, you won’t get lost.”

“But it is too pretty to ignore.”

The little boy in front of him managed to pull a small smile across his lips and a slight chuckle; the boy was sweet and innocent, like all children his age should. The Seokjin was happy.

“If you want, you can see me again.”

“I’ll meet you here tomorrow at one o’clock,” and Jin turned, jumping down the few little stepps there were, but stopped before turning back around.

“What’s your name?”

“Namjoon.”

“Bye Namjoon, see you tomorrow.”

And with that, the happy little Jin ran down the path, finding it came out to a field behind his grandparent house. When he got in, he called hi to his grandparent, before going to his room ad falling asleep on the bed, not even getting changed or under the duvet first.

# # # # # #

The next day, at one o’clock, Seokjin made his way down the pathway by the field at the back of his grandparents house, walking to the stone archway to meet Namjoon, and when he got there, the man stood there, leaning against the stone pillar, with the mask across his face.

Jin smiled, went to hug him, by came face to face with the pillar the man had previously been stood against. He frowned and rubbed his forehead from where it had made contact from the stone bricks. He looked up at Namjoon, who seemed to be unfazed by Jin walking into the stone archway.

Namjoon began walking and Seokjin followed closely behind, but his little legs still struggling to keep up with the taller’s much larger strides. They kept walking without Jin asking questions, like where there were going, but he didn’t mind much, he just trusted that Namjoon knew where he was going. After a while, they came to a clearing. The sky above was clear, the blue colour reminding Jin of the bubblegum ice cream he once ate on holiday, and the grass ahead was green. There was a lake and shimmered and reflected the beams of light, and to little, seven year old Jin, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Namjoon walking into the clearing, away from the trees, and sat down cross legged, a safe distance away from the lake, and Seokjin followed, sitting cross legged in front of him.

“You can’t even touch me Seokjin,” the man began, which only earned a confused gaze from the little boy. Namjoon’s tone was cool and collected, but Jin thought he heard sadness laced subtly in his deep voice, “You can’t ever hold my hand when you get lost, or hug me when you’re scared.”

Jin thought that maybe Namjoon was thinking too far ahead, but he realised than Namjoon didn’t know he lived so far away from here, and maybe Namjoon could see that their budding friendship was going to last.

“Why?” He proceeded to ask.

“I’m not human. I’m not like you; I was...once, a long time ago, but since then, I’ve changed.”

“Why? How did you change?”

At this, Namjoon raised a hand to his mask, and pulled it away from his face and set on the grass at the side of him. This was the first time Jin had seen his face. He had dark eyes like chocolate and black hair like the night sky. The sides were shorter than the top, and it hung down onto his forehead, but it was messy and tangled, but Jin thought he looked like the person that didn’t care much.

“I was born human,” Namjoon began, “But I was abandoned here in the forest when I was only a baby. This forest is home to many spirits, and they took pity on me, as I was only a crying infant when they found me. They took me in, and have looked after me all these years. Because of this, I am alive, but I am no longer human.”

“But why can’t I touch you?”

“What’s keeping me alive...it’s magic. If i’m ever touched by you, or by any other human, the spell will break, and I will fade away.”

“I don’t want that,” Jin stated outright but quietly, earning and little chuckle from the spirit that sat in front of him.

“I don’t want that either.” Namjoon’s voice was like Jin’s in that moment; it was quiet and young and vulnerable.

Jin nodded his head, his eyes slightly sad, but he smiled anyway. As much as he’d like to hug his new found friend, he was happy not to, as long as it result in more days together.

They spend the day in that clearing, smiling and laughing, playing tag with a stick to poke with. They ran around, or more, Jin ran, and Namjoon just strolled after him, his bigger strides making it easy to keep up with Jin’s little legs. Either way, they both enjoyed the day, and neither cared about anything else. Jin enjoyed having a friend, playing tag in a place like this. Back in the city, he had friends, but it felt different being out in a field in a forest in the countryside. And Namjoon enjoyed having company. Although he had the spirits in the forest as friends, it was different to have someone else to talk to, even if he was only a child.

But all too soon the time came where Jin had to go. Namjoon walked him back, both holding separate ends of a stick so no one would get lost.

“Will you be back tomorrow?” Namjoon asked, slightly shy about asking.

“If you want,” Jin said beaming, not even trying to contain his excitement. He was planning on coming back anyway, he just want to hear than Namjoon had enjoyed the day too.

“Only if you can, that it.”

“I’ll be here, same time.”

The boy waved as he walked back down the path, and the spirit waved back, smiling as he saw the boy turn and start to run.

# # # # # #

The summer continued like this.

Everyday, Jin would meet Namjoon at the stone archway at the end of the path, and they would spend the days in the forest, climbing trees or building forts or taking naps by the river. But as the summer was coming to an end, Jin was saddened, because he knew that he still had to tell Namjoon he was leaving.

“Namjoonie,” he said, as they sat on the grass by the lake.

“Hmm?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow. My parents are going to pick me up and take me back to the city where I live.”

“Oh...I forgot you lived in the city.”

Namjoon had never really had friends. He had the other spirits in the forest, but that was different. Even though Seokjin was only young, Namjoon felt attached to the little boy.

“But I could probably come back next year, if I ask my parents.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I don’t think they would mind, as long as my grandparents thought it was okay too.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay, then,” Jin said, “First day of summer, we meet at one o’clock at the gateway, okay?”

“Of course Jin. Come on, we should get you back.”

Namjoon stood and so did Jin, and they made their way back. Neither particularly wanted to depart with the other, so their journey took over double the length it usually would. When they reached the archway, they held onto the end of the stick much longer than usual.

"Goodbye Namjoon, till next year," Jin called with a sad smile.

"Goodbye Seokjin."

# # # # # #

This continued for the years to come. Every summer, on the first day, Jin would meet with Namjoon.

Every time, on the first day, Jin would wear his favourite outfit; sometimes it was something smart, like a button up and dress shoes, and sometimes it was just a t-shirt and shorts. He just wanted to show Namjoon how much he had changed over the time that they had been apart. Jin was now seventeen. He was in high school now, and high school was hard, but he managed. Every year he looked forward to summer, knowing he’d get to see Namjoon.

Despite the years, Namjoon hadn't aged. The only sign of change was his hair, changing colours nearly each year, with pink and blue and blonde, others too. Seokjin, on the other hand, had changed significantly. He was no longer small, but rather tall for his age, but still not taller than Namjoon. His hair was brown like when he was younger, but it had pink for a while, to show that Namjoon wasn’t the only one that could change hair colours to surprise the other. He kept his hair brown now, as he thought it suited him more. He wore glasses too sometimes, not not much during the summer, as he didn't want to risk them breaking.

He was on his way to the stone archway, kicking little pebbles and sticks and leaves. He was wearing black ripped jeans and boots and a loose, long sleeved shirt that was slightly too long for his arms, so his palms got covered when they were out of his pockets. He wore his glasses this time, just to be different. He got nervous, like he always did when he was walking to the arch, and, like always, Namjoon was already there waiting for him.

For someone who lived in a forest, surrounded by trees and not by people, Jin thought he dressed rather well. He wore black jeans and brown, hiking boots, with a black and red, horizontal striped shirt. His hair was a dark and warm brown colour, and his eyes still dark and mysterious. Namjoon had stopped wearing his mask a while ago, but he still carried it around with him sometimes, and he did still wear it on occasion, but it wasn’t a regular thing anymore. Jin smiled.

“Hello,” he said, stepping towards his spirit friend. He was now nearly as tall as the spirit, but he doubted he’d ever get taller.

“Hello Seokjin. How was school?”

“Same as every year, stressful but somehow still boring. I’m just glad it’s summer.”

They began just walking around, following the pathway, then branching off onto smaller trails. Over the years, Jin had learned the forest quite well, knowing where smaller pathways led. And they walked together, side by side, talking.

“You’ve only got one more year left of school, right?” Namjoon asked.

“Yeah...a year from now, no more school”

“What are you thinking of doing?”

“Well, I might try and get involved in music. I’ve always loved it, and it seems like a good way to go, but all the best places to go are expensive and in the city, with little time off.  
Namjoon smiled, though he couldn’t help but think that this could mean the end of their friendship. Over the years, Namjoon had watch the boy grow and changed, and what started as a simple friendship, had developed into something deeper; Namjoon had strong feeling toward Jin now, and looked forward to the hours, the days, he could spend with Jin each year.

“But,” Jin said, “There is this lovely little coffee shop in the closest town, and they always need more people to work there. I might get a job there after school, earn some money straight away, move out here.”

Namjoon’s face lit up. Maybe he could continue to see Jin after high school. He hoped at least.

“How was the winter?” Jin asked, wanting to change the topic. His parents were not fond of either of his ideas for after high school; they didn’t really want him moved out to the countryside. Of course, they meant no offence to his grandparent and such, but it was such a small town, and Jin had always grown up in a city. They just wanted the best for him.

“It was the same as usual,” replied Namjoon, “It snowed though, which was nice. Cold, but nice to watch fall from the sky. I wish you could’ve been here to see it.”

“It snowed in the city too. I got a few extra days off of school.”

“I’m glad.”

# # # # # #

And the day carried on like that. They walked side by side, and talked, caught up on what they had missed. Namjoon listened to Jin talk about his past year in school, how they had a school trip to the museum and he got lost. And Jin listened to Namjoon talk about the change of seasons in the forest and that, during the spring, he had built kites for them to fly. And they went and flew it.

The day was pleasant, calming and close, and Jin was getting ready to head back to his grandparents house, when Namjoon stopped him at the archway, calling out to him.

Jin stopped. He could hear Namjoon’s voice shake, his words holding a nervous undertone, and Jin was so used to a confident voice calling out to him. The only time he heard a tone like this was when Namjoon had something serious to say. Seokjin turned and looked at him, taking a few steps back to where he was, and he stopped in front of the spirit. He was worried; he didn’t know what about but he could feel his stomach start to twist around as he stood in front of Namjoon.

“Tonight,” Namjoon said, his voice quiet and he avoided eye contact as he spoke, “There is...this...festival. It’s for the spirits in the forest, and they all dress up, looking like humans, and it's really only for spirits but human’s often end up wandering in. You’ve been too young before, but I thought...maybe...you’d like to go tonight?”

Jin hadn’t seen him this nervous before, and it was clear how much this meant to Namjoon, how much it meant to him that Jin say yes, so of course, he did.

“I would love to, Namjoon.”

The spirit’s face lit up, finally looking up to see Seokjin smiling away. Namjoon felt his heart fly in his chest and he couldn’t help but smile back.

“Meet me back here in...two hours?”

“Of course.”

“And wear your hanbok if you have it.”

“I always have one here, just in case.”

“I’ll see you back here then, in two hours.”

“I’ll see you then, Namjoonie.”

# # # # # #

Two hours later, it was dark, and Jin was walking back to the stone archway. He never had much of a reason to wear his hanbok, especially out here in the countryside, but he was glad that he always had one here, just in case, and it seems his need to feel prepared had paid off. He wore a white sokgui (undershirt), with a navy blue jeogori (jacket) over it, with his black baji (pants). He wore a white belt which held the jeogori in place, tied across his stomach securely. It had been so long since he had worn a hanbok for anything, that he had to ask his grandma for help, making sure he tied everything properly and everything was where it was supposed to be.

“Why do you need to wear your hanbok out here?” She had asked, while fixing the back of his jeogori, “Especially at a time like this.” Despite him coming here for the summer every year for the past ten, he hadn’t told them about Namjoon, how could he? What kind of conversation would that be? But he decided now would be the best time to be honest, to tell the truth...or, at least, some of it.

“I...have a friend out here.”

“What’s his name?”

“Namjoon.”

“I’ve never heard of a Namjoon around here. Is he nice?”

“He is. He’s a good friend.”

“And is that all he is? Or is there more to him than that?”

Jin turned around, confused at first, before realising what his grandma was implying. He was taken aback, physically moving a step backward in shock and surprise than she would say that. They were just friends...even if Seokjin’s feelings had changed over the years. In his confusion and shock, he had forgotten to answer.

“Seokjin, if he’s more than a friend, it’s okay.” Jin was about to get defensive, until the words sung in, and he realised he had been bracing for a different kind of answer.  
“Harabeoji?” He asked, because he still wasn’t sure what she was trying to tell him. (harabeoji meaning grandmother in Korean)

“If you care for him, and he makes you happy, then that is what matters, isn’t it?” Jin smiled warmly at his grandma’s acceptance, something he didn't think he’d get in an area like this. He had realised a few years back that he wasn’t really interested in guys, just Namjoon. He wasn’t really interested in anybody but Namjoon in that way. He nodded, not trusting his voice, as his grandma went back to fixing his hanbok, adjusting the belt.

“So,” she said after a moment, “You didn’t answer my question; is he more than a friend?”

“No,” Jin said with a chuckle.

“But you feel for him in more ways than friendship?” His harabeoji always had a way with words, and other people’s feelings, and, not trusting his voice again, Jin just a gave a small nod with shy smile. “Well,” she continued, “This seems like a date to me, so behave yourself. And let me know how it goes, okay?”

“Okay.” Jin hugged her, and thanked her for her help before he had left.

Now, he could see Namjoon waiting for him, leaning against the archway, looking up at the sky. Namjoon was also wearing a hanbok; his sokgui and baji were both black, and his jeogori was a light maroon colour that complimented his hair and eyes perfectly. Jin saw than his mask was hung from a piece of ribbon looped over his gold belt at his side, and he smiled as he approached him. It wasn’t until Seokjin had poked Namjoon with a stick from the ground that the spirit noticed his presence.

“Oh, Jin,” he said, recovering from the mild shock, “You’re here.”

“You said two hours. It’s been two hours.”

Namjoon chuckled at his reply and smiled. He was going to enjoy this night with Jin, and he couldn’t stop smiling. This fair was something he had wanted to do with Jin since he was young. When Jin was little, he would’ve gotten too excited to be able to control himself, running off with all the energy young children had, with Namjoon chasing after him frantically. A few years ago, Namjoon nearly asked, but he was shy, scared because he never turned up to these kind of things, so to turn up one year with a friend, a human friend no less...it would’ve been strange. And he wasn’t ready to deal with possible rejection, but for Namjoon, it felt like a now or never situation. But he was ready, and he was happy.

“Shall we go?” Namjoon asked, and Jin nodded and smiled, so Namjoon led the way. They walked in silence, but like all the times they did, neither seemed to mind, just enjoying each other’s company. Namjoon led Seokjin to a clearing, somewhere Jin had never seen before, or at least didn’t recognise, as the clearing was filled with people and fairground rides, and stalls and the smell of food and the sound of laughter, and Jin felt like a seven year old boy again, like he was exploring this forest for the first time, all over again.

“You like it?” Namjoon was worried that he had misjudged Jin, that he didn’t like this kind of stuff as he watch the boy just stare at everything.

“It’s...it’s beautiful.”

Namjoon smiled, a grin so large it almost hurt, “I’m glad you like it.”

“Of course I like it.”

And they began to walk together side by side again, into the noise of the fair. There were children everywhere, running around with toffee apples and sweet cakes, and others with small trays of street food. Everywhere was bright, with flashing colourful lights strung across the top of every stall and wrapped around the metal of the ferris wheel. Jin could music coming from the stalls and he could smell all the food as they passed the vendors trying to sell to them. He couldn’t stop smiling at the beauty of it all.

“Here,” Namjoon said, almost hesitantly, and Jin turned to see him holding out a piece of thick, red ribbon, “Take this end and wrap it around the hand.” Jin did as he was told, wrapping the ribbon three times around his palm and fingers, and Namjoon did the same, leaving about two feet of slack ribbon between them. Namjoon knew this would be the closest they ever got to holding hands. “It’s so you don’t get lost,” the spirit said, as if trying to give a logical reason why he asked Jin to do this, but they both knew none of this was logic, and that it was all emotion, and Jin was fine with that. And Jin smiled and nodded, but made sure his eyes showed that emotional reasons were fine too.

They stopped at some stalls, bought some tteokbokki, and they stopped at one to look at the masks they had on show. There were traditional Korean masks, and Japanese ones, ones that closer resembled Namjoon’s fox mask. Jin tried some on and they laughed like kids, Namjoon keeling over when Jin tried on a particularly strange one. And then they carried on walking, their arms swinging together. They don’t know how long they spend at the fair, but they took their time, looking at everything they wanted to, going on the ferris wheel twice, and then they started walking back, walking a different, slightly long way to the archway.

“I had fun tonight,” Jin spoke to Namjoon, his tone soft and quiet as to not disturb the atmosphere around them, “Thank you.”

“I’m glad you wanted to come. I wanted to ask you a while back, but couldn’t bring myself to.”

“How come?”

Namjoon smiled and chuckled as he spoke, “I don’t know, honestly.” And although he knew exactly why he hadn’t, he didn’t need to say it, as Jin’s eyes told him he already knew. Part of him wished that he had asked last year, or the year before, then they could’ve had more summer fairs together, but Namjoon found himself not regretting it, as this was just too perfect in every aspect to want to risk having it any other way. Without thinking much, he unhooked his mask that hung from his belt and placed it over Jin’s face, planting a kiss on the cheek of the clay, careful not to touch his skin. Although Jin couldn’t feel it directly, he could feel what that meant to Namjoon, and he only wished he could kiss his lips with all the feeling he could ever give.

“I'm glad you asked me,” Jin said, once Namjoon had removed the mask, holding it in his free hand, and had taken a step back to give Jin some space. Jin smiled, telling him everything was okay, and he could feel Namjoon relax, release his tense muscles and heart, and they began to walk again.  
They could hear footstep coming up behind them, light and fast, like children running, and they the two kids passed them, and one tripped. The boy clenched, bracing his body for an impact that never came. Namjoon had grabbed hold of the arm of the boy and stopping him from falling, and he pulled the boy up to his feet.  
“Thank you mister,” the boy called as he ran off to join his friend.

Jin looked at the boys, not thinking much of it, knowing that spirits dressed up as humans for the fair, but when he turned back to look at Namjoon, his eyes widened as he saw his friend’s hand begin to glow blue and green, like fireflies dancing around his palms. The ribbon that had bound their hands dropped to the ground, passing right through him. It took a moment for both of them to realise what was happening.

“Jin,” Namjoon said. His eyes held tears, ready to fall, but he smiled, such a pure, large, kind smile, that Seokjin didn’t know what to do, but his eyes became glassy without his consent, and he could feel the tears drip slowly down his cheek, as he heard Namjoon speak again, “Jin, I can finally hold you.” Namjoon held his arms open and Jin ran, ran to him with all that he had, to finally hold the one person he loved more than everything else.

And he savoured it, they both did. Jin could smell the forest on Namjoon: he could smell the fresh grass after it had rained and there was still moisture in the air; he could smell the cherry blossoms from their short spring season; he could smell the cold of the forest snow that Namjoon had spoke about. He could smell the apples that had eaten that day at lunch, and he could smell the fireworks from the fair, the heat and the crackle and the sparkles that flew from them. And Namjoon could smell the city on Jin: he could smell the concrete building, towering above them all; he could smell the school book from the library that Jin spent all his time in while studying; he could smell the car fumes from those long walks home when he was too tired to walk quickly home. He could smell the wind from flying the kites he had made them, taking care with crafting one that matched Jin’s personality, and he could smell the stars that they had so eagerly looked upon from the top of the ferris wheel that night.

Namjoon could feel himself fading, could feel himself disappear, and although he was crying, he was going out in the arms of the one he loved, and he wouldn’t want it any other way. The only thing that hurt him now was leaving Jin behind, wondering how the kid would be, if he’d be okay, but he knew Jin, and he knew he’d be fine, even if it took time, because the kid was strong, the strongest person he knew, and Jin would be fine. But Jin was the furthest thing from fine in that moment; he was losing Namjoon, and his world was being snatched out from under him and the spirit in front of him continued to glow brighter and become fainter with every passing moments.

“I love you Namjoon,” he cried out, shouting loud with all that he had.

“I love you too Seokjin.”

Then Jin felt his knees hit the ground, cushioned ever slightly by the black and maroon hanbok that lay crumpled in the dirt of the pathway. He knew now that Namjoon was gone, and gone for good, that he couldn’t come back next summer and see him, waiting at the stone archway with a distance look in his eyes until he was mere feet away. Jin tightened his hands around the hanbok which was still in his arms, his fingers curling around the fabric in a desperate attempt to hope this was all a dream. But as his fingers began to turn white, he realised it wasn’t. He pulled his face away, but his eyes were still full with tears, leaving everything in front of him a blur, but he could see the mask next to him, and he picked it up, running his fingers over every curve and ridge because he knew it was an exact match to Namjoon face. From now on, this would be as close as they could be.

He slowly stood, rising to his feet in a haze, somehow managing to keep his balance as he bent back down to pick up and fold the hanbok in his arms. He carried it to his chest as he made the walk back to his house. He wasn’t really looking where he was going, just following the brown dirt trail under his feet and not stepping off it. His feet walked without him thinking about it, they just did it; maybe they knew he needed sleep. During the walk back, his eyes had dried, and they just remained hollow, staring but not looking. He got in, walked passed his grandparents without saying a word, and when straight to his room, locking it behind him. He set the hanbok and mask carefully on his bed as he changed out of his clothes into something suitable for sleeping; he settled on sweatpants. He pulled back his duvet and laid out the black and maroon hanbok along one side, running his hand across the fabric to smooth out any creases, before climbing in under the duvet on the other side of the bed. He stared at it for a while, before he broke down again. He still couldn’t believe what had happened, that his Namjoon was gone, taken from him by Namjoon’s own kindness. He cried and he cried until his face hurt, until his whole body hurt, and then he cried more. The hanbok that was neatly laid out soon became a bundle in his arms as he remembered everything about him: the way he spoke with confidence about the little things, yet was always so gentle; the way he laughed, loud and full and always wholeheartedly; the way his eyes would scrunch up whenever he smiled. Jin began remembering all the reason he had fallen in love with Namjoon, but he knew he would never finish a list that long. He ended up falling asleep after many tears had fallen, and he dreamt of a better world, one with Namjoon still with him.

# # # # # #

_Journal Entry 157_

_It’s the first day of summer, and I don’t know what to do.  
It’s nearly been a whole year without Namjoon. I suppose, it shouldn’t feel too different, as I never saw him during school times anyway, but it does feel different because I knew I wasn’t coming back to him. My grades were all over the place this last year, but I pulled it together at the end, for my family, as they don’t know what happened and I don’t want them to worry._

_I’m tempted not to come back this summer, but I know he’d want me to go back, to continue to enjoy the beauty of the forest. But it’s hard, everywhere I look, I see him.  
I still have the little fishing rod from when I was nine, and we fished together in the lake; it’s hung up on my bedroom wall. I have the pink flower he threw at me, saying it matched my hair back when it was pink too; I pressed it between book pages, so I could keep it forever. I still have to wear my glasses, the ones he used to always make fun of me before, but he always said they suited me._

_I miss him a lot. It doesn’t feel like summer without him._

_I’d never loved anyone before him; I was only seven when we met, but by the time I was thirteen, I knew. I knew he was the one. I didn’t feel like that towards anyone else, not my friends nor my family, so I knew he was special, and I eventually knew it was love._

_I miss everything about him, but I manage, because I know he’d want me to continue on. It’s the only thing that keeps me moving forward some days. In my wardrobe, I have his hanbok hung up, and I take it out some days, just to look at it, to remember. His mask sits on my bedside table, so I see it every night before I sleep, and I like it that way._

_I have five days left to decide whether I go back to my grandparent this summer, and I have no idea what to do. I wish you were here to help me Namjoon._

**Author's Note:**

> See, I told you this wasn't the best, but yeah, the idea is cute, and I love the film it's based on.


End file.
